The presently disclosed and claimed inventive concept(s) generally relates to sleeves, and, more particularly, to floral sleeves used to contain floral groupings and/or media, or used to wrap flower pots containing floral groupings and/or media containing floral grouping, and methods of using same.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,595,022; 5,615,535; 5,740,657; 5,816,023; 5,687,845; 5,810,169; 5,944,187 and 6,152,301, contain subject matter which may be relevant to the present application. The disclosures of each of the above-mentioned patents are hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference.